Free Economic Zone of New Vegas
The Free Economic Zone of New VegasOrder of Withdrawal is a city state led by Robert House in New Vegas. Although it is formally founded if House establishes sovereignty over the Mojave, in practice, it exists in a practical capacity throughout Mr. House's rule in New Vegas. History The foundation of the Free Economic Zone was laid in 2274, when after detecting NCR advance parties at Hoover Dam, House emerged from hiding and began restoring the city in order to meet the Republic as a host and a bargaining partner.The Courier: "Who exactly are you, Mr. House?" Robert House: "I am Robert Edwin House, President, CEO, and sole proprietor of the New Vegas Strip. I oversaw the city's renovations starting from 2274 onward. The Three Families are my employees. Before the Great War of 2077, I was the founder, President and CEO of RobCo Industries, a vast computer and robotics corporation." (Robert House's dialogue) He extended an offer of employment to the tribes inhabiting the city: in return for his considerable resources and access to medical facilities, food, water, clothing, and other high value goods, they would work for him, restoring the city, running its services, and defending it, if need be. Most tribes turned down the offer, but three (the future Chairmen, Omertas, and White Glove Society) did.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.41: "'''The Strip' ''Before the Great War started, Mr. House used his considerable genius and wealth to ensure that no missiles would strike the city of Las Vegas. Though a few warheads did get through in the outskirts, most of the city was spared. Despite this, the Strip itself was not re-settled, and after close to two hundred years, Mr. House immediately began searching for a mysterious Platinum chip and rebuilding the glory of Las Vegas. Sending out Securitron scouts, Mr. House started negotiating with local tribes to exchange his considerable resource stockpiles for their help. Some of the tribes resisted, but three tribes eventually gained Mr. House's favor. They became the Omertas, Chairmen, and White Glove Society, running the Gomorrah, Tops, and Ultra-Luxe casinos, respectively. Because Mr. House was dedicated to restoring Las Vegas, he insisted on transforming the tribes into families with cultures that harkened back to Vegas' glory days. In the process of rebuilding the Strip, Mr. House also effectively "bought out" the residents of Vault 21. After they evacuated, he had the Vault stripped of useful technology, most of its actual volume filled with concrete, and the entrance turned into a gift shop and small hotel. While the families were rebuilding the casinos, the rest of the locals were hard at work erecting an enormous wall around the Strip. When NCR traders and explorers arrived on the scene, they were amazed at the Strip and returned back to California with tales of opulence and great wealth awaiting travelers. Eventually, the NCR military itself arrived and were surprised to find the Strip so well-protected and heavily policed. Though they struck a deal with Mr. House to establish a base in the area (along with control of Hoover Dam), the NCR has never had control of The Strip. After the Battle of Hoover Dam, the NCR negotiated an MP (military police) presence on The Strip, but their influence remains small. Though the tribes that became The Strip's families were once hatefully opposed to each other, the demands of Mr. House have forced the families to play nice. They continue to hold long-standing grudges, but do not act openly against each other for fear of angering Mr. House." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide faction profiles)The Courier: "How did the Three Families defeat you?" Papa Khan: "They allied with Mr. House, the self-proclaimed master of New Vegas. He supported them with the resources of New Vegas: weapons, technology, caps. They were better equipped, and we could not stand against them." (Papa Khan's dialogue) With House's aid, these three tribes drove the others out of the Strip and into the surrounding areas. The future Kings claimed what became Freeside, establishing a semblance of social order there.The Courier: "What can you tell me about Freeside?" The King: "To understand Freeside, you have to look back a few years. Originally, we were all just tribes making a living in this area. That all changed when Mr. House came around. He made an offer to the three biggest tribes that were willing to listen to him. Today, everyone calls those tribes the Three Families, and they live in luxury and run their own casinos in the Strip. The rest of us were left to fight over the crumbs, living in the shadow of those more fortunate. Things got pretty nasty for a while. But we wanted more. A place of our own. A place where no one could tell us what to do. And we didn't want to go elsewhere to find it. So we took control of this place, and made it our own. And that's really all Freeside is, the best of a bad situation." (The King's dialogue) The Great Khans were particularly hard-hit, forced to settle at Bitter Springs and abandon all claim to the northern Mojave.The Courier: "Tell me what you know about the Great Khans." Yes Man: " " The Courier: "How have the Khans been kicked around?" Yes Man: "They were one of the tribes the Three Families pushed out of Vegas! A whole bunch got killed! So they settled at Bitter Springs, but they kept being so obnoxious, the NCR had to kill a whole bunch more of them! So then they settle at Red Rock Canyon! There's just no getting rid of them!" (Yes Man's dialogue) When the Republic's military arrived, it found a considerable presence in the city of Vegas and Hoover Dam. The combined forces of Securitrons and tribals resulted in them bargaining with House, rather than conquering the city outright.The Courier: "How do you intend to enforce your claim on the city?" Robert House: "To enforce, one must have force - a position of strength. Years ago, when I detected NCR scouts roaming the Mojave, I could tell from their uniforms that these were no mere tribesmen. I knew it was only a matter of time before an army appeared, to take control of the dam. And I knew my Securitrons wouldn't be enough to oppose them. And so I recruited the Three Families. Vegas belongs to me because I mustered enough strength to bring the NCR to the bargaining table." (Robert House's dialogue) The resulting New Vegas Treaty normalized relations between the Republic and the FEZ, securing an influx of money and tourists to the city, NCR protection, but without formal annexation. House was aware that the NCR only negotiated to avoid a protracted war for New Vegas, which would leave them vulnerable to the Caesar's Legion. He knew that President Aaron Kimball would gladly trade the blood of hundreds of Republican troops for Hoover Dam. As such, he began working towards securing the FEZ's independence.The Courier: "Wasn't the NCR's army big enough to defeat your Securitrons and the Three Families?" Robert House: "Indeed it was - and still is. But not without taking significant casualties. Would Kimball and Oliver have traded the lives of hundreds of soldiers for absolute control of Hoover Dam? Oh yes. They weren't afraid of me, they were afraid of Caesar - that attacking me would leave them vulnerable to a Legion offensive. And so they negotiated. Not out of the kindness of their hearts, as they try to make it seem. Because the calculus of power left no other choice." (Robert House's dialogue) The Republic was harnessed as an income source for the FEZ, allowing House to steadily expand his influence and power base.The Courier: "What were the terms of your treaty with the NCR?" Robert House: "NCR forces were permitted to occupy Hoover Dam and establish a military base at McCarran Airport. They recognized my sovereignty over the Vegas Strip and agreed to supply electricity and water once their engineers repaired the dam. Written into the treaty were provisions that the NCR do nothing to prevent its soldiers and civilians from visiting the Strip. That's how I harnessed the NCR to my endeavor. Their occupation has been the engine of my growing economy." (Robert House's dialogue) The ultimate goal was to allow the NCR to bleed while fighting the Legion in the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, while setting up conditions that would ensure that House would be the sole party dictating terms once the dust cleared.The Courier: "You would go to war against the NCR?" Robert House: "The salient issue is that they will go to war with me, if given the chance. There's just one reason why the NCR hasn't contrived some outrage to justify invading the Strip - Caesar's Legion. The final battle between those two armies is fast approaching. I can't afford to let either side win on their terms." (Robert House's dialogue) With independence, House aims to use the city as a catalyst for the restoration of civilization. It would be one of the most vital trading partners of the Republic, drawing income from exports of water and energy to the Republic, as well as tourists and traders flowing into the city. Meanwhile, House would use that wealth to restart high technology sectors within twenty years. Within fifty, he aims to restart the conquest of space, with another fifty allowing him to send colonization ships to extrasolar planets. The projected timeline is largely an estimate based on available data.The Courier: "Say you keep control of New Vegas. What happens next?" Robert House: "New Vegas is more than a city - it's the remedy to mankind's . The city's economy is a blast furnace in which can be forged the steel of a new rail line, running straight to a new horizon. What is the NCR? A society of people desperate to experience comfort, ease, luxury... A society of customers. With all that money pouring in? Give me 20 years, and I'll reignite the high technology development sectors. 50 years, and I'll have people in orbit. 100 years, and my colony ships will be heading for the stars, to search for planets unpolluted by the wrath and folly of a bygone generation." (Robert House's dialogue) Organization The FEZ is an autocracy, with all power (legislative, executive, and largely judicial) centralized in the hands of the Chief Executive, Robert House.The Courier: "In the meantime, you'd rule Vegas as some kind of dictator?" Robert House: "I prefer the term "autocrat." I would rule as a chief executive. I would not answer to a board of directors or any other entity. Nothing to impede progress. If you want to see the fate of democracies, look out the windows." (Robert House's dialogue) House states that he has no interest in abusing power, controlling the private affairs of people living in the FEZ, or installing himself as a machine god messiah, with his judgment and utmost rationality being a guarantee of fairness as autocrat of the FEZ-NV.The Courier: "What's to keep you from abusing your power?" Robert House: "My judgement. I have no interest in abusing others, just as I have no interest in legislating or otherwise dictating what people do in their private time. Nor have I any interest in being worshipped as some kind of machine god messiah. I am impervious to such corrupting ambitions. But autocracy? Firm control in the hands of a technological and economic visionary? Yes, that Vegas shall have." (Robert House's dialogue) In practice, House adheres strictly to the letter of all contracts he signs and expects others to do the same. Violation of contractual obligations earns his scorn, at best, and violent retaliation, at worst. The latter is usually reserved for particularly severe violations, for example, if the White Glove Society returned to its noxious habit of eating people.The Courier: " " Robert House: " Is it really so hard to engage in cannibalism? My goodness... It's a violation of their contract. I authorize you to deal with them in any way you see fit." (Robert House's dialogue)The Courier: "Did you know I killed some White Gloves who were eating their customers?" Robert House: "Cannibalism was strictly forbidden in their contract. If some of them broke that stricture, they deserved whatever punishment you dealt them." (Robert House's dialogue) Examples of his adherence include limiting the jurisdiction of Securitrons to the Strip, with casinos being off-limits except under extraordinary circumstancesThe Courier: "Why can't you be the one to tell Swank?" Robert House: "By contract, Securitrons are to enter the casinos only when invited by the Three Families or if other extraordinary circumstances arise. The moment I send one into the Tops, Benny will know I'm on to him." (Robert House's dialogue) and withholding the original tribal name of the White Gloves, even in a situation where no adverse effect could be produced.The Courier: "What were the original names of the other tribes?" Robert House: "The Chairmen, as we know them now, went by the unfortunate appellation of the "Mojave Boot-Riders." They were nomads, too. As for the White Glove Society, I afraid I'm contractually obligated not to reveal their original name." (Robert House's dialogue) A direct result of House's disinterest in legislating people's behavior is the absence of any checks and balances on himself or anyone else. Although he would have the FEZ become an independent, dynamic, high-technology enterprise zone, he would not intervene in the affairs of the people as long as his basic rules were followed. The New Vegas libertopia would be a place where the strong prey on the weak, ruling without limits as long as their strength lasts, and the weak are continuously trampled, lulled by the dream of becoming strong themselves one day.Behind the Bright Lights & Big City: "Mr. House proposes an automatic future for New Vegas: undisputed authority of a technocratic visionary. His long-term goal is to use the attractions of New Vegas as an economic engine to reignite mankind's technological progress. While he has no desire to control every aspect of the lives of those would inhabit the region, neither would the ways and means by which he achieves economic and technological progress be up for discussion. As the ruins of the former world mutely attest, democracy is a failed experiment. The time has come for Mr. House to heroically save Vegas for the second time, forging an independent, dynamic, high-technology enterprise zone. ''So long as Mr. House's basic rules are followed, his intentions are to take a "hands off" approach towards the subjects of his kingdom; he is effectively a libertarian dictator creating his own version of paradise rooted in the old world. If the player supports Mr. House, she is supporting the New Vegas libertopia, a place where the strong rule unfettered for as long as they stay strong and where the weak are continually trampled underfoot. But it's a place where Mr. House wants you to dream, that someday, you could be one of the strong." Military FEZ-NV relies primarily on its robotic Securitron force as a deterrent. Along with the combined manpower of the Three Families (though their loyalty is dubious at best). Under the Treaty of New Vegas, the burden of securing the Mojave rests squarely on the shoulders of the NCR Army, with Securitron jurisdiction limited to policing the Strip alongside Republican military policemen. However, with House's victory after the Battle, Securitron MkII robots become the primary enforcer of law and security throughout the Mojave, in the absence of Republican military units. Economy Like the pre-war casinos Las Vegas had before, the FEZ's economy is based almost entirely on tourism and gambling. Nearly all profits are gained from NCR citizens and soldiers vacationing on the Strip and partaking in its various casinos making the FEZ's economy based entirely around tourism.The Courier: "What were the terms of your treaty with the NCR?" Mr. House: "They recognized my sovereignty over the Vegas Strip and agreed to supply electricity and water once their engineers repaired the dam. Written into the treaty were provisions that the NCR do nothing to prevent its soldiers and civilians from visiting the Strip. That's how I harnessed the NCR to my endeavor. Their occupation has been the engine of my growing economy." (Robert House's dialogue)The Courier: "And if Kimball were to be assassinated?" Mr. House: "Then the Hero of the Mojave would become the Martyr of Hoover Dam. And when, subsequently, I force the NCR to retreat... They lick their wounds, and dream of righteous vengeance against New Vegas. Hello, embargo, farewell, tourist economy. I've calculated and re-calculated these probabilities. Kimball must live." (Robert House's dialogue) To ensure profit from every entrant into the Strip, the person must pass a credit check of 2000 caps or more at the gate. This is to prevent squatters and otherwise non-affording persons from taking away valuable foot traffic. To supplement the income gained from tourists, House offers franchisee agreements to any person who wants to sell foodstuffs, non-alcoholic beverages (alcohol is solely for casinos), and other items on the Strip. The individuals that work under the franchisee agreement must forfeit 50% of their profits to Mr. House at the end of each working day, while the franchisee keeps the rest.The Courier: "Do you work for one of the casinos?" Street vendor: " To vend anything here on the Strip, you got to register with one of those police robots and sign a franchise agreement. At the end of each day, you keep half of what you made. The rest, you hand over to those bots - and they know if you're cheating. Yep, he makes the rules. It's steep, but it sure beats living in North Vegas. Here on the Strip I can afford to eat, and no one tries to kill me." (Street vendor's dialogue) While almost entirely a tourist economy, Mr. House is making strides to expand his economic prospects by acquiring control of Hoover Dam.All or Nothing Should Mr. House acquire Hoover Dam, he begins exporting water and power to the NCR should they comply with the term of withdrawal. Exporting both power and water and the rates he set would be a giant step in bringing the FEZ into a more traditional export led growth that would bolster the coffers of the FEZ immensely. Foreign relations Mr. House is a rather solitary and reclusive individual with no immediate interest in the outer skirts of Vegas or the Mojave as a whole. His main wish is to continue his venture of recreating civilization under his watchful eye within the controlled and orderly confines of the Strip with the Lucky 38 casino acting as his personal fortress and general base of operations. Three Families His direct relations with the Three Families that operate on the Strip is that of a business contract for mutual gain, rather than any kind of ideological endeavor. Recruitment attempts towards various nomadic tribes as part of a larger scheme by Mr. House which, along with his small force of Securitron police units, to act as a buffer army to force the approaching NCR to the negotiation table. This ultimatum was only accepted by three tribes; the Slither Kin, the Boot Riders and the tribe that would become known only as the White Glove Society. ;The Omertas Mr. House recruited the Omertas from a particularly vicious tribe that prided itself on deception, infamous for luring unsuspecting travelers into their camps before drugging them, then either murdering or enslaving them. They would sometimes construct strongholds for the purpose of putting these slaves to work and gathering more people to enslave or kill, sometimes living a nomadic lifestyle to organize the next big score. This lifestyle appealed to Mr. House, reminding him of a particular criminal element that once dominated Las Vegas prior to the Great War. As part of his efforts to rebuild the New Vegas Strip, he renovated the casino that would become famously known as Gomorrah and allowed them to use it as their place of business as part of their contract, in exchange for simply abiding by the rules set out by him. Largely unknown to Mr. House, the current leadership (a duo known as Nero and Big Sal) have adapted to the mobster lifestyle more quickly and enthusiastically than otherwise contractually obliged and have tired of Mr. Houses' rules, wanting to return to more direct ways of conducting business by taking over the Strip and forcing the other tribes out of business, with plans to challenge his rule. Intending to ally with Caesar's Legion and launch violent attacks on Securitrons as well as the NCR Embassy, in exchange for complete dominance over New Vegas at the behest of Caesar. The Courier can either aid, thwart or massacre the Omertas while they plan their operations; leading to Mr. House to either consider the threat neutralized, remain largely ignorant or station his Securitrons in front of Gomorrah in preparation for their next encounter when the Second Battle of Hoover Dam breaks out.House: "They were nomads, capable fighters, but their specialty was betrayal. They'd invite travelers into their yurts, drug them, murder or enslave them. They took pride in their craft. I don't think Omertas saw other people as people at all. Everyone else was just... prey. They reminded me of a certain criminal element Vegas used to attract. I told them some stories, gave them some clothes - and they ran with it." ;The Chairmen Mr. House recruited the Chairmen from a warrior tribe, known for its traditions based around a positive notion of interaction between members and how they interact with their leaders, creating a sort of "tribal affinity." Mr. House envisioned that they would be an embodiment of the "cool" aesthetic that dominated the pre-War Strip and renovated The Tops casino particularly for this effort, giving it to them as part of their business contract. Nevertheless, some of the Chairmen, such as their leader Bingo, took exception to their new lifestyle and wanted to remain nomadic. Bingo's leadership was challenged by Benny, an ambitious tribesman who saw the potential of integrating with the Strip. Bingo was killed by Benny in a knife fight and Benny subsequently accepted Mr. Houses' offer, swiftly purging any who defied him; even an old friend with a Psycho overdose. Although successfully integrated, Benny, who had not yet lost his specialty for deception and betrayal, set out secret plans to overthrow Mr. House and exert himself as the new overlord of the New Vegas Strip and, by extension, the entirety of New Vegas itself. With the help of a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, Benny was able to pacify and capture a Securitron and have it reprogrammed into what would become Yes Man, without Mr. House being alerted. By extension, he was able to gain access to databanks previously only for the eyes of Mr. House and learned of the existence of a Platinum chip and the person in charge of delivering it. After enlisting members of the Great Khans for this mission, he ambushed the Courier and shot them before burying them in an unmarked grave, setting off a cascade of events that would change the Mojave Wasteland forever. Mr. House quickly becomes aware of Benny's betrayal after the Securitron Victor digs up the Courier to be revived. Once the Courier is awakened, they can set out on their mission to find Benny, even being enlisted personally by Mr. House himself to finally retrieve the Platinum chip and enact vengeance on Benny if they choose to do so.House: "The Chairmen, as we know them now, went by the unfortunate appellation of the "Mojave Boot-Riders." They were nomads, too." House: "To achieve my aims, I require a capable human agent to perform certain... tasks. I knew Benny was ambitious, even ruthless. But I believed he would do the job, so long as he was incentivized appropriately. Obviously, I miscalculated his drive for supremacy. But in any case, you've come along - a more-than-suitable replacement." (referring to the Courier) ;White Glove Society Mr. House recruited the White Glove Society from a mysterious tribe known only for their former practice of cannibalism. He renovated the Ultra-Luxe casino and gave it to them as their place of business and dining. Under their current leadership, the White Glove Society has gone to great lengths to conceal their past, transforming itself into the high society bastion of fine dining found throughout the Mojave Wasteland. Even though the tribe has flourished and became associated with the delicious food found at The Gourmand, members such as Mortimer wish to return the tribe to cannibalism and began abducting wastelanders he considered forgettable, and secretly keeping them hostage with the help of the head chef Philippe, who cooks them to be served. One such abduction has incurred the wrath of Heck Gunderson, who intends to find the ones responsible: the Courier can offer Heck their services to begin an investigation where they can eventually discover Mortimer's efforts to return the Society to cannibalism and silence those who dissent. The Courier can aid, thwart or massacre the White Glove Society with the last two option being open if Mr. House is notified of Mortimer's treachery.House: "As for the White Glove Society, I afraid I'm contractually obligated not to reveal their original name." Freeside Mr. House takes no immediate interest in the area surrounding the New Vegas Strip, instead stationing Securitrons at The Strip North Gate that are programmed to check for passports and issue newcomers a "credit check" of 2,000 caps, with orders to open fire on trespassers. ;The Kings Much like most of Freeside, Mr. House has largely ignored the existence of the Kings. His reaction to them is mostly resultant of the path they take following the Courier's actions in either pacifying their relations with the NCR soldiers and tourists inhabiting Freeside or letting it escalate into an all-out war. If the former is achieved, then if Mr. House retains power, he will accuse the Kings of lying with a foreign invader and demands they leave, slaughtering those who defy him. If the latter is achieved, Mr. House will be impressed by their apparent display of loyalty and decide to leave them independent. ;Followers of the Apocalypse Mr. House has little interest in the activities of the Followers of the Apocalypse, despite one of their members, Emily Ortal, attempting to recruit the Courier for a secret mission to bug Mr. Houses' mainframe. If notified, Mr. House will simply comment that he noticed and removed the bug in 39.735 seconds.House: "Yes, I know. It was detected immediately and deactivated... let's see... 39.735 seconds after you planted it. You thought I wouldn't notice?" House: "One of the Followers of the Apocalypse, I'm sure. They're curious about me. Good luck planting a surveillance device here in the Lucky 38 without my knowing about it." New California Republic The FEZ is a major partner for the New California Republic, which is New Vegas' largest and most powerful customer. The fact that the NCR aims to annex the Mojave and New Vegas as the sixth state of the union proves the FEZ's influence but is problematic for relations between the two.The Courier: "You think your Securitrons can defeat Caesar's Legion *and* the NCR?" Robert House: "Why would I want to go to war against the NCR? They're my best customers. If their leaders weren't scheming to steal Vegas out from under me, I'd have no troubles with the NCR at all." (Robert House's dialogue) Regardless of what the NCR wants, Mr. House plans to make all NCR military personnel withdrawal from the immediate New Vegas area and to charge exuberant fees to the NCR on power and water from Hoover Dam once the current conflict over it ends to further tighten his grip on the NCR.Joshua Sawyer tumblr response The FEZ's relations are purely a pragmatic strategy to harness their economic capacity through tourism as he plans his own strategy for the incoming conflict at Hoover Dam. Recognizing NCR tourists as an economic factor in the Strip's continuing success and stability, while seeing the soldiers as cannon fodder to both distract NCR military power away from the Strip and a suitable layer of defense against the approaching forces of the Legion while he prepares his own army of Securitrons, enlisting the help of the Courier to retrieve the Platinum chip which would prove crucial in preserving order in the event of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam=. His strategy would be to use the upgraded Securitron MK II army to launch a coup against the war exhausted NCR once the Legion has been driven out of the Mojave and secure the Dam, thus depriving the NCR of a major moral point and intending Aaron Kimball to be the scapegoat for this loss; avoiding the breakout of a full-scale war between New Vegas and the NCR.House: "What is the NCR? A society of people desperate to experience comfort, ease, luxury... A society of customers." Caesar's Legion His relations with Caesar's Legion is that of defensive hostility, while no open conflict has yet been fought between Caesar's Legion or that of either Mr. House or the Three Families, Mr. House recognizes the peril Caesar presents to both his own regime and the general wellbeing of all of humanity. Even aiding the NCR through his upgraded Securitron army before turning on them in the event of a Legion defeat.House: "If you find Caesar's Legion so frightening at this remove, imagine them rampaging across the Strip. We have a chance to see them destroyed, to see New Vegas become the harbinger of a new age." Brotherhood of Steel Mr. House displays open contempt for the Brotherhood of Steel, viewing them as nothing more than a militant cell of fanatical terrorists who loot and plunder the technology of the wasteland, while murdering those that resist in an attempt to increase their offensive capabilities. He makes no hesitation in marking them for destruction should the Courier offer his services.House: "They're a terrorist group, basically. Militant, quasi-religious fanatics obsessed with hoarding Pre-War technology. Not all technology, mind you. You don't see them raiding hospitals to cart away Auto-Docs or armfuls of prosthetic organs.No, they greatly prefer the sort of technology that puts people in hospitals. Or graves, rather, since hospitals went the way of the Dodo." The Boomers Mr. House displays no real concern for the Boomers as a tribe, seeing them as an isolationist and reclusive people that only attack those who venture too far towards their base. His only concern is that the Boomers represent an unknown quantity and fears that they may sign a treaty with either the NCR or Caesar's Legion and use their formidable artillery in the aid of either of these two should the Second Battle of Hoover Dam break out. He decides to send the Courier to enlist their support or to preserve their neutrality, choosing to leave them alone should either of these efforts succeed.House: "They are, shall we say, aggressively reclusive? They have several howitzers they fire at anyone who dares approach the base. Artillery of this sort has a range of several miles. If it's going to fire on Hoover Dam, I want it firing at my targets. If not, then I want to make sure that the Boomers don't sign similar treaties to fire their guns in support of the NCR or Caesar's Legion." Great Khans Despite some members of the Great Khans playing a role in Benny's plan to ambush and kill the Courier, Mr. House takes no interest in their activities or even their existence. Any threat they may have posed to him seems to have disintegrated the moment Benny betrayed them. Interactions with the player character The player can help establish the FEZ as an independent, sovereign state by aiding Robert House, first as a contractor, and then as his protege. This is done through the quests, The House Always Wins. Technology The FEZ is one of the more technologically advanced states in post-War America, with access to an army of Securitrons (which can be upgraded by the Courier for Robert House), pre-War stockpiles of technology and resources, Lucky 38's reactor, which allows for self-sufficiency energy-wise, and, on a more personal level, incredibly advanced life-prolongation techniques.The Courier: " " Robert House: "SUCCEEDED I see you've made a study of the topic. My knowledge of the science of longevity would fill several text books... Perhaps, after a decade or two of economic reconstruction, I can commercialize these technologies and offer to others, such as yourself." (Robert House's dialogue) Appearances The Free Economic Zone of New Vegas appears in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:New Vegas Category:Post-War sovereign states